


Kumis

by mangagirl1216



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Idol at 16 is one thing, being in a relationship to someone 12 years your senior at that same age is another, and Shizuku makes that clear from the start.<br/>This is going to be a series that takes place after a four year time skip, Sanae(Now 32) and Shizuku(Now 20) have been dating for two years by this time and are trying to navigate life together. Decisions from farm management to serious career choices have to be delt with, but at least they have great friends and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kumis

"This is going to be something we have to wait for. You understand that, right?"

"Shizuku, please, I need you in my life-I can't wait anymore than I have already, let's just start now!"

"Sanae, there's a lot of difference between a couple of 16 and 28 compared to 18 and 30. I want this to work, and this is the best way to start. It's only a year, and by that time things will habe settled down some. A few months, that's all I'm asking. "

"...Okay. I can do this."

"I do love you. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do! I know you love me. And that's why we're doing this."

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

Sanae Katagiri looked out through the window, eyes cast over the acres of farmland currently covered with an untold accumulation of snow. She squinted her eyes to try and pick out the dot that was Shizuku, but the snowfall was unrelenting and offered virtually no visibility. It was making her nervous, not knowing if her girlfriend needed her assistance but being unable to call out for her. 

She had been simultaneously grateful and irritated by Shizuku's actions when they had first moved in with together. Shizuku had a tendency to start out on the day's work without disturbing Sanae's sleep. Usually it was for the best, it's not best to greet a hangover with hard labor. But, damn it, Sanae was a 32 year old woman, a former officer and idol with black belts in three different martial arts. She lived on the farm too, surely she could help out with the morning chores instead of leaving them for her lover to trudge through(Albeit, happily).

Looking over at the pair of snow boots in the entryway, she made her decision and grabbed her coat. 'There's less useful than complaining about not being useful,' Sanae thought to herself. Tugging on her hat and one of Shizuku's spair work gloves, she reached for the handle of the front door-

Only to flinch as it opened from the outside, nearly jamming her finger in the process. Shizuku's dark brown eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Sanae bundled up. "Ah!" She exclaimed, a smile coming to her slightly reddened face. "Good morning! What are you doing up so early?"  
The older woman fumbled for an explanation, badly mixing up her words. "Or was I out there longer than I thought?" She asked as she entered the house fully, glancing at the front room clock as she took off her wet boots. She pulled a face and took off her hat. "Oh, don't tell me I woke you up this morning? I'm sorry, it must have been when I was clearing the icicles off the roof-"

"N-no, don't be sorry!" Sanae interrupted, finding her words. "That wasn't it at all, it wasn't even you. I just," she paused and took a steadying breath as she thought of something good. "I just wanted to help with the Holstein this morning." She looked up at Shizuku with a sly smile. "And maybe the cow, too."

"Awwwwww!" Her girlfriend nearly belted as she ducked down for a tight hug. "You're so sweet, Sanae!" She said with a loving nuzzle to the top of her head, before taking off her hat and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to help, but I've got another job for you if you're up to it."

"Of course I am!" She replied, slightly gripping Shizuku's forearms in a slight squeeze. "What do you need me to do?"

Shizuku dipped down, wrapping her arms around Sanae's waist, and heaved her upwards. "Warm me up?" Shs asked. Sanae encircled her arms around Shizuku's neck, and started peppering her face in kisses as her answer. She felt Shizuku laugh, and then felt the proceeding footsteps she took as they made their way to the kitchen. Sanae could always participate in the morning chores some other day.


End file.
